Office workers spend hours seated in their chairs. It has long been recognized that this is not healthy due to the stress placed upon the spine and pressure points exerted upon the buttocks. U.S. Pat. No. 5,113,851 (Gamba 1992) entitled “Chair with a swinging seat” is an example of an attempt to address this problem.
There are apparatus that have been developed that have movable thigh levers. Canadian Patent 2,429,829 (Cholet 2004) entitled “Glutemax cardio exercise apparatus”, is an example of a modified form of exercise bicycle that has movable thigh levers. This exercise apparatus is for cardio workouts and is not suitable for office use.